


Lichtblick

by InWinoVeritas



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, trigger warning: blood
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/pseuds/InWinoVeritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist das erste Mal, dass Thomas nicht unentwegt an das Labyrinth denken muss. Und Newt braucht eine Pause. Newt braucht etwas Schönes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lichtblick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leviathans_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathans_moon/gifts).



> Wichtelfic für Leviathan's Moon für die Wichtelaktion auf Deutsch_Fandom. 
> 
> Hier, meine Liebe <3  
> Es ist recht düster geworden und vielleicht etwas morbide. Da ich aber weiß, dass du dem nicht so sehr abgeneigt bin, hoffe ich, dass ich doch deinen Geschmack getroffen habe. 
> 
> Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten! <3

„Willst du nicht langsam mal fragen?“, sagt Newt eines Tages. 

Thomas weiß nicht genau, wie er _eines Tages_ für sich definieren soll. Er zählt die Tage seitdem er ohne Erinnerung an ein Leben vor dem Labyrinth in der Kiste unter der Erde aufgewacht ist, indem er mit seinem Messer Striche in einen der Pfosten seiner Hängematte ritzt. Er könnte nach einem Notizbuch fragen, aber das müsste er die ganze Zeit mit sich herumschleppen und eigentlich sind es ja nur Striche, damit er sich jeden Tag eine neue Zahl merken kann, die auf _irgendeine_ Art und Weise so etwas wie Zeitgefühl und Kontinuität vermitteln will. 

Heute ist er bei vierzehn. 

Das sind genau zwei Wochen.  
Zwei Wochen, in denen er zum größten Teil nichts mit dem, was Newt ihm vollkommen kontextlos entgegenwirft, anfangen konnte. Es ist bisher nicht besser geworden. 

„Was soll ich denn fragen?“, gibt er zurück, nachdem er die Worte seines Gefährten in seinem Kopf gedreht und gewendet und durchaus bewundert, aber keinen blassen Schimmer hat, was man eigentlich von ihm will. 

„Ob du nicht endlich eine Pause kriegen kannst.“ 

Sie stehen inmitten der Gemüsebeete am Rand der Glade und Newt stützt sich mit beiden Armen auf seiner Kartoffelhacke ab. Thomas kann sehen, wie er für einen Augenblick Gewicht von dem Bein nimmt, mit dem er stets ein wenig humpelt, das immer etwas zu langsam und zu schwerfällig für den Rest seines schlanken Körpers ist. 

Thomas betrachtet ihn von der Seite und will ihm für einen Moment Gemeinheiten an den Kopf werfen. Schlimm genug, dass man ihn alle Aufgaben hier durchexerzieren lässt, von denen er ohnehin schon weiß, dass er sie nicht will, weil er ein Läufer sein will, weil er ins Labyrinth _muss_ , weil es nach ihm ruft, weil er nicht anders kann, weil jede Zelle seines Körpers danach schreit. Jetzt soll er auch noch Zeit mit Pausen vergeuden.  
Er beißt sich in letzter Sekunde auf die Unterlippe und schluckt die Worte wieder hinunter in die Hitze seines Bauches. 

„Wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen“, nuschelt er stattdessen und richtet seine Wut lieber auf das Loch, das er in den Boden hackt um Kartoffeln zutage zu fördern.  
Es tut nicht weh, sicherlich. Letzte Woche musste er Hühnern den Kopf umdrehen. Das hat er weitaus weniger vertragen. 

„Nein“, lacht Newt leise.  
„Ich meinte generell. Alle Greenies fragen das irgendwann. Spätestens in der zweiten Woche sind die alle so fertig, dass sie beim Duschen heulend zusammenklappen. Oder morgens einfach nicht mehr aufstehen. Oder mit ihrem Essen nach uns werfen. Alles schon gehabt.“  
Er zuckt mit den Schultern, als würde er die Sache beiläufig abtun wollen, aber die Art, wie seine dunklen Augen wachsam auf Thomas ruhen, verrät, dass Newt sich offensichtlich gerade Gedanken um ihn gemacht hat. 

Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er Angst davor, dass Thomas ihn jede Sekunde mit seiner Hacke massakriert.

„Ich brauch keine Pause“, sagt Thomas.  
„Ich will ein Läufer sein. Je schneller ich alles andere durch habe, desto eher kriege ich euch vielleicht doch mal dazu, dass ihr mich ernst nehmt.“ 

Nun gut, das war vielleicht doch etwas bitter.  
Thomas betrachtet angestrengt die Erdäpfel zu seinen Füßen. Er reibt den Dreck von einer schönen großen Kartoffel und betrachtet darunter die helle, runzlige Schale.  
Auf jeden Fall ist das besser als Newt ansehen zu müssen – denjenigen, der bisher so ziemlich am nettesten zu ihm war und den er gerade irgendwie angeschnauzt hat. 

„Ich brauch keine Pause, aber danke“, murmelt er hinterher. 

Newt schaut ihn lange an, ehe er sich selbst auch wieder an die Arbeit macht. 

 

Die Sache ist die, dass Thomas bisher gar nicht darauf geachtet hat. Doch je öfter er sich das Gespräch auf dem Kartoffelbeet zurück ins Gedächtnis ruft, desto sicherer ist er sich: Newt hat ein Auge auf ihn. 

Das ist gar nicht mal negativ gemeint. Er sieht keine bösen Absichten darin, wenn Newt immer einmal wieder vorbeikommt und neben ihm ein Stück seiner Arbeit macht, weil er für jemanden einspringen muss oder einfach an allen Ecken und Enden Kräfte fehlen. 

Er macht Thomas ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sich nie beschwert. Newt ist Mädchen für alles und selbst wenn man merkt, dass er einige Dinge besser kann als andere, so redet er sich nie aus Aufgaben heraus, selbst wenn es bedeutet, dass einen ganzen Tag lang an den Rohren der Toiletten herumdoktort, weil ein Teil davon in der Nacht zuvor durchgebrochen ist. 

Thomas' ursprünglicher Verdacht, nämlich, dass die Gladers ihn überwachen wollen, löst sich schnell im Nichts auf, als er Newt mehrere Tage lang nicht zu Gesicht bekommt.  
Nein, man hat hier andere Probleme. 

Nach der Arbeit auf den Gemüsebeeten kommt die bei den Handwerkern. Das heißt, unter Gally. 

Thomas steht jeden Morgen entnervt mit dem Vorsatz auf, die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Für Handwerk fehlt ihm sowieso die Ruhe und etwas Geschickteres als blind Nägel in Holz schlagen bekommt er sowieso nicht hin.  
Und weil Gally nun einmal Gally ist, gibt er ihm undankbarsten Aufgaben von allen. 

Oh, ein Lichtblick, denkt er am dritten Tag, als Newt ohne Ankündigung aufkreuzt.  
Sie arbeiten an der Rückwand des großen Stalles, wo ein Bulle vor kurzem mit seinem Huf ein Loch in das Holz getreten hat. In der Nachmittagshitze flirrt die Luft und aus dem Inneren des Hauses dringt Gackern von Hühnern, das Schnaufen der Schweine und Beschwerden der Rinder. Man muss alle Sekunden innehalten und Schmeißfliegen verscheuchen.

Und Gally, dieser Sack, hat nicht viel mehr gemacht, als ihm drei sehr lange, schwere Bretter, Nägel und einen Hammer in die Arme zu legen und zu grinsen: „Viel Spaß, Greenie.“ 

Es ist also wahrscheinlich das Natürlichste der Welt, dass Thomas das Wort _Lichtblick_ denkt, als Newt um das Schlachthaus gehumpelt und neben ihm zum Stehen kommt. 

Er ist jedenfalls bessere Gesellschaft als der Geruch von Tierdung und der Bulle, der hinter der Wand steht und aus dem Loch äugt. 

Thomas wuchtet gerade eines der Bretter über die beschädigte Stelle, um das Vieh wieder vollständig einzuschließen. Es ist ihm so ziemlich egal, dass er die kaputten Bretter einfach austauschen müsste. Er wird eh kein Handwerker, er wird Läufer. Punkt. 

„Gewissenhaft wie immer, Tommy?“, sagt Newt und hat den Anstand, nur mit einem hochgezogenen Mundwinkel zu grinsen. 

Oh. Der Spitzname ist neu. 

„Wen interessiert das schon?“  
Thomas zuckt mit den Schultern und lehnt seine linke Schulter gegen das Holz, um mit der rechten den Nagel einschlagen zu können. Beinahe zeitgleich rutscht ihm das Brett weg und er muss es wieder hochschieben. 

„Außer der Labyrinthwand da drüben gibt’s hier eh nichts. Es kommt sicher niemand zur Besichtigung vorbei. Und hey, je schneller ich hier fertig bin, desto eher steh ich wieder bereit, andere schöne Aufträge von Gally aufgebrummt zu kriegen.“ 

Das verdammte Brett rutscht erneut unter seinen Fingern weg und Thomas flucht. Er will gerade frustriert dagegen schlagen, als Newt auf einmal neben ihm steht und das Holz gegen die Stelle drückt, wo es bleiben soll. 

Er ist plötzlich so nah, dass Thomas fast aus Verwirrung zurückweicht. 

Man kann jede einzelne der Wimpern des Jungen sehen, die an den Enden hellblond und unsichtbar werden, jeden Schweißtropfen, den die Hitze in der Glade über seine Haut treibt. 

Newt sagt nichts. Alles, was er tut, ist, Thomas ansehen und langsam als Aufforderung in Richtung der Wand nicken. 

Thomas schluckt. 

Das Hämmern zerbricht ein paar seiner irritierten Gedanken recht effektiv. Stumm haut er mit sinnloser Gewalt Nägel in das Brett. Schief und krumm verschwinden sie im Holz. 

„Tut mir leid“, sagt er nach dem dritten schließlich und lässt den Hammer sinken. 

„Ich weiß, wir brauchen Leute wie Gally und jeder ist wichtig. Das sollte nicht...keine Ahnung.“ 

„Hört, hört“, murmelt Newt und rutscht von dem Brett weg, um die andere Seite zum Vernageln freizugeben.  
„Ist das tatsächlich sowas wie Einsicht? Ich bin stolz auf dich, Tommy.“ 

Thomas schnauft. Gut, von ihm aus kann Newt auch gerne wieder gehen. 

Bis dieser mit einem Mal den Kopf schieflegt und ihn lange von der Seite betrachtet;

„Oder ist das was anderes?“ 

Und da ist er – ein forschender, langer Blick, der schwelend an Thomas' Innerem zieht. Bis er, Thomas, sich nicht sicher ist, ob ihn irgendwer in den letzten nunmehr neunzehn Tagen so lange angeschaut hat.  
Das und noch etwas. 

„Ich bin nicht müde“, sagt er schließlich.  
„Ich will.. Ich weiß einfach, dass ich euch woanders so viel mehr nützen würde.“  
Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das Wort „Läufer“ so langsam nicht mehr in den Mund nehmen muss. Newt ist ja nicht begriffsstutzig.  
„Ich brauch' keine Pause“, schließt er ab und irgendetwas an der Art, wie sein Gegenüber neben ihm an der Wand lehnt und seinen gekrümmten Rücken hinter verschränkten Armen versteckt, lässt ihn verharren. 

„Fantastisch“, entgegnet Newt und klopft ihm mit halbem Grinsen auf die Schulter. 

„Sag Bescheid, wenn du dich doch geringfügig nach Amoklauf fühlen solltest.“ 

Dann wendet er sich um und humpelt von dannen. 

– 

Es geht Thomas in derselben Nacht auf: Newt braucht eine Pause. 

Nicht sofort. Aber nachdem er in der Finsternis zur Toilette und wieder zurück gestolpert ist, fällt Thomas wieder ein, wie dunkel die halbmondförmigen Ringe unter den Augen des Jungen gewesen sind. Dass Newt an manchen Tagen mehr humpelt als an anderen. Dass er hin und wieder bei der Arbeit verharrt und ewig auf einen nicht definierten Punkt in der Ferne starrt. 

Erst dann begreift Thomas, dass irgendetwas an seinem Anführer anders sein muss. Also – _anders_ anders als er selbst oder Teresa.

Es kostet ihn höchste Anstrengungen, nicht auf der Stelle Chuck neben sich zu wecken und mit Fragen zu überhäufen. 

Und am nächsten Tag, als er es tut, ist daraus nur eine einzige geworden: War Newt schon immer der Anführer? 

 

Chuck lässt seine Schüssel Frühstücksbrei sinken und kratzt sich an der Nase. 

„Er war schon immer Albys Vize“, sinniert er.  
„Also zumindest seit ich hier bin.“ 

„Vielleicht war er vorher etwas anderes?“  
Teresa, die sich neben ihn gesetzt hat, zuckt leicht mit den Schultern. Sie pult an einer braunen Stelle an ihrem Apfel herum, aber daran, wie sie anschließend hochsieht, merkt man, dass das keine Frage ist.  
„Die Farmer reden die ganze Zeit“, erklärt sie.  
„Ich kann gar nicht anders als ihnen die ganze Zeit zuzuhören.“ 

Thomas versucht, viel Verständnis in sein Nicken zu legen. Er war ja selbst in dieser Position und Teresa hat man nun in denselben sinnlosen Staffellauf geschickt wie ihn, soweit man ihr inzwischen zutraut, normal mit den anderen zu arbeiten. Für sie muss es noch schlimmer sein. 

„Und nein, er war nicht immer Anführer und Mädchen für alles.“  
Sie nimmt ihr Frühstücksmesser und macht kurzen Prozess mit dem Apfel, indem sie ihn schwungvoll halbiert. Chuck zuckt etwas zusammen. 

„Das ist was für dich Thomas“, sagt sie und leckt Apfelsaft von ihren Fingern.  
„Er war ein Läufer.“

Thomas spürt, wie sämtliche Prozesse in ihm zum Stillstand kommen.  
Sein Mund fällt auf. 

„Echt?“, hibbelt Chuck los.  
„Was ist passiert?“ 

„Sein Unfall.“  
Das Mädchen zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Mit einem schlechten Bein ist man Grieverfutter.“

Chuck sinkt ein wenig in sich zusammen. Das war offenbar nicht die spannende Antwort, die er sich offensichtlich erhofft hat. Er kratzt den Rest Brei aus seiner Schüssel rutscht von der Bank, wahrscheinlich um Frypan sein schmutziges Geschirr zu übergeben.  
Thomas sieht Teresa zu, wie sie dem Jungen nachschaut und erschreckt sich fast, als sie zu ihm herumfährt und ihn durchdringend mit ihren stahlblauen Augen warnt;  
„Sprich ihn nicht drauf an!“ 

„Wen? Chuck?“ 

„Nein, Newt. Er-“  
Sie sucht kurz nach Worten und tippt nervös mit den Fingernägeln auf dem Holztisch herum.  
„Rede einfach nicht mit ihm darüber, okay? Die Farmerjungs haben mir erzählt, dass er sich damals von einer Labyrinthwand gestürzt hat. Es war kein _Unfall_ und genau genommen will er von uns allen am allerwenigsten hier sein. Es wäre also wahrscheinlich besser, wenn du ihn nicht über seine Vergangenheit ausquetschst.“ 

„Ich-“  
Thomas hat gar nicht gewusst, dass er so heftig stammeln kann.  
„Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt und-“

„Aber gedacht!“ Teresa tippt ihm gegen die Schläfe. 

„Tu dir selbst den Gefallen und lass ihn damit in Ruhe. Immerhin ist er derjenige aus diesem Haufen, der dich am besten leiden kann.“ 

– 

Es ist das erste Mal, dass Thomas nicht unentwegt an das Labyrinth denken muss. 

Er verbringt die restlichen zwei Tage seiner Einteilung bei Gally damit, Löcher zu reparieren und Futtertröge für Schweine zusammenzuzimmern und hat nichts anderes als Newt im Kopf.  
Es muss auffallen, denn selbst Gally schaut ihn hin und wieder irritiert an (in Ordnung, vielleicht hat Teresa Recht, wenn sie sagt, dass Thomas sich zuviel über alles beschwert). 

Er denkt daran, dass er nichts anderes will als in dieses Labyrinth hinaus, dass ihn das Leben hier drinnen in der Glade regelrecht erstickt, und daran, dass Newt genau das getan hat, wonach er sich verzehrt.  
Und daran beinahe gestorben ist. 

Dass Newt einzig und allein noch am Leben ist, weil die Wand, von der er sich herabgestürzt hat, nicht hoch genug war. 

Die Sache verfolgt ihn bis in seine Träume, in denen er Newt vor sich hoch oben auf den Labyrinthwänden entlangschlendern und dann stolpern sieht. Er wacht schweißgebadet auf und ist den ganzen Tag lang vollkommen erschöpft. 

Er ritzt im Morgengrauen den einundzwanzigsten Strich in seinen Pfosten und fragt sich, wie viel Sinn das Zählen der Tage für jemanden macht, der nicht mehr zählen _will_.

Dann ertappt er sich dabei, wie er Newts Namen in das Holz ritzen will. 

 

– 

Am selben Tage wird William, einer der Jungs aus dem Schlachthaus, von einem Eber gegen einen Zaun gedrückt und bricht sich den Arm. 

Es ist ein relativ kleiner Tumult, weil Gally alle Jungen sofort wieder an die Arbeit zurückscheucht, während Winston und er den vor Schmerz hyperventilierenden Verletzten zu den Med-Jacks rüberbringen.  
Thomas kann einen kurzen Blick auf den verdrehten Arm erhaschen. Er muss kurz wegsehen. 

Es stellt sich heraus, dass William für mehrere Wochen ausfallen wird, aber man nimmt an, dass er wieder wird. Viele Möglichkeiten der medizinischen Hilfe hat man nicht. Jeff schient dem Jungen den Arm und wiederholt schulternzuckend, dass er seinen Job auf dieselbe Art bekommen hat wie jeder andere hier auch. 

Tatsache ist, dass im Schlachthaus eine Arbeitskraft fehlt. 

Eine ziemlich starke, wenn Thomas dem Murmeln der Glader glaubt. Und ja, William ist ein Schrank von einem Kerl mit enormen Oberarmen. 

„Wir sind eh schon unterbesetzt“, beschwert sich sein Kollege John anschließend.  
Newt, Gally und einige andere der hohen Tiere stehen vor dem Haus, in dem William jammert und klagt, und neugierige Glader bleiben stehen. 

„Ihr wollt alle Gulasch, aber die Drecksarbeit macht kaum einer. Jetzt seht mal, wie ihr damit zurecht kommt!“ Johns Wangen sind rot vor Wut. Oder vor Sorge, weil er bei dem Unfall dabei war. Thomas hat es drei Tage im Schlachthaus ausgehalten – er senkt schuldbewusst den Kopf. Denn nein, eine schöne Arbeit ist das wirklich nicht. Man hat den gesamten Tag den Geruch von Blut und Kot in der Nase, die Todesschreie der Tiere sind ohrenbetäubend und gefährlich lebt man dabei eben auch noch. 

„In Ordnung“, sagt Newt schließlich. 

„Dann spring ich für Will ein. Mach dir nicht ins Hemd, John, wir kriegen das hin.“ 

Thomas blinzelt.  
Er merkt kaum, wie ihm schon wieder der Mund aufgeht. 

John schaut mit einem nicht unwesentlichen Hauch von Spott an Newt herab.  
„ _Du_ “, wiederholt er tonlos.  
„Bist du sicher?“  
Dann rutscht sein Blick zur Seite, auf Thomas.  
„Was ist denn mit dem Greenie? Der hat doch auch nichts zu tun.“ 

„Tommy ist ab übermorgen bei den Läufern“, erwidert Newt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
„Und das weißt du. Wenn du meine Hilfe nicht willst, kannst du das ruhig sagen.“ 

Es hilft.  
John senkt den Kopf und schüttelt ihn verlegen.  
„War ja gar nich' so gemeint“, nuschelt er und zieht ab. 

Newt schaut ihm lange nach. Mit verschränkten Armen steht er in der sich herabsenkenden Dämmerung bis die Sonne die Farbe von Feuer in seine zerstrubbelten Haare brennt. Er wirft jedem Glader, der langsam von ihm wegtritt, einen dreckigen Blick zu und niemand traut sich so recht, noch etwas zu sagen. Gally schüttelt nur den Kopf, während er sich trollt.  
Thomas möchte ein wenig in sich zusammensinken, als er der einzige ist, der es irgendwie nicht so ganz geschafft hat, rechtzeitig zu verschwinden. 

„Was“, sagt Newt und setzt sich neben ihm langsam in Bewegung. Oh ja, er sieht müde aus. Unendlich müde. Zu erschöpft für Fragen. 

„Nichts.“  
Thomas kann nur sehr inkohärent neben ihm herschlendern. 

„Du wartest seit Ewigkeiten darauf, zu den Läufern zu kommen. Dachte, ich erinnere andere Leute daran, die das eventuell vergessen wollten.“ 

Vielleicht, dämmert es Thomas, erinnert Newt sich aber auch daran, wie grauenhaft das Schlachthaus für seinen Neuling gewesen ist. Womöglich hat Thomas sich auch zu blöde dabei angestellt, ein Schwein bewusstlos zu schlagen, um es anschließend zu köpfen. Oder wie auch immer man das nennt.  
Irgendwo unter diesem Blondschopf muss es einen plausiblen Grund dafür geben, dass Newt ihn gerade vehement verteidigt hat. 

– 

Als Gally ihm an seinem letzten Tag bei den Handwerkern aufbrummt, das Gitter am Hühnerstall zu überholen und diesen nebenbei zu säubern, „weil er ja sowieso schon einmal dabei ist“, ist Thomas sich sicher, dass der Kerl die widerlichsten Abschiedsgeschenke vergibt.  
Wobei es wahrscheinlich schlimmere Optionen gegeben hätte. Die Latrine putzen. Oder die Abflüsse in den Duschen reinigen. Bestimmt wäre Gally Kreativeres eingefallen, hätte man ihm die Zeit gegeben. 

Thomas gibt sich Mühe, nichts zu sagen. Die Genugtuung soll Gally nicht bekommen, während er in der Mittagshitze unter einem schattigen Baum sitzt und sich Sandwiches von Frypan reinschiebt. 

Schwitzend richtet Thomas den Zaun. Es ist nicht schwierig – er muss den alten Maschendraht nur abziehen und den neuen gleich draufsetzen. Das Geheimnis ist, beides zeitgleich zu tun, weil ihm sonst sämtliche Legehennen stiften gehen.  
Er braucht auch nur etwa eine halbe Stunde um die eine, die es schafft, wieder einzufangen. Sie ist weiß, hat einen schwarzen Federschoß und benimmt sich generell wie ein Vieh, das so viel Charakter aufweist, dass man ihm einen Namen geben muss.  
Aber sie hält ganz still in Thomas' Armen und lässt sich streicheln.  
Er vergisst ein wenig die Zeit darüber. 

Und so kommt es vielleicht, dass er augenscheinlich der einzige ist, der mitbekommt, wie die Tür des Schlachthauses weiter drüben aufgeht und eine lange Gestalt ins Freie gestolpert kommt, keine drei Schritte weiterstürzt und sich laut übergibt. 

Blut klebt an Newts Händen.  
Er verschmiert es über die Oberschenkel an seiner Hose und hinterlässt scharlachrote Spuren auf dem hellbraunen Stoff. 

Thomas fühlt sich mit einem Mal erstarrt. Er muss sich am Hühnerstall mit einer Hand abstützen und sein Blick ist festgefroren am Jungen dort drüben, auf die Art, wie Krämpfe dessen gesamten Körper durchlaufen, wie schleimig Magensaft aus dessen Mund rinnt.  
Newt hustet und Thomas weiß, dass er nicht etwa etwas Falsches gegessen oder eine Magenverstimmung hat. 

Mit schneller Hand setzt Thomas das Huhn mit dem schwarzen Federrock zurück in den Stall und sprintet hinüber.  
„Hey“, macht er atemlos, als er neben dem gekrümmten Jungen zum Stehen kommt und dann weiß er nicht mehr, was er sagen soll.  
Newt kneift die Augen zusammen, als er ihn hört. Mühselig richtet er sich langsam wieder auf.  
„Überschlag dich nicht, Tommy“, bringt er hervor. Fahrig wischt er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen.  
„Geht schon wieder.“

Irgendwie war es klar, dass er das sagen würde, denkt Thomas.  
Denn inzwischen hat er den Bogen bei Newt raus. Aufmerksamkeit von sich weglenken, still einspringen, sich nicht um sich selbst kümmern. Das sind alles solche Dinge, in denen Newt groß ist.  
„Du siehst wirklich blass aus“, sagt Thomas. Seine Hand schwebt vorsichtig über Newts Rücken, unschlüssig, ob sie ihn anfassen darf oder nicht.  
„Du solltest dich kurz hinsetzen.“ 

Natürlich winkt Newt ab. Sogar recht aggressiv, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und Lippen, als sei das der absurdeste Vorschlag überhaupt.  
„Da drin ist noch das Schwein, ich kann mich nicht hinsetzen.“ 

Wie gerufen erscheint hinter der Tür Johns Gesicht, schwebend in der Dunkelheit des Schlachthauses.  
„Wie sieht's aus?“, ruft er und senkt dann die Augenbrauen, als er Thomas dort stehen sieht. Newt nickt abgehackt mit dem Kopf. 

„Nein“, sagt Thomas entschieden. Beide Jungen verharren erschrocken.  
„Du zitterst, du bist blass und du siehst aus, als ob du gleich umfällst. Wenn du da reingehst, trampelt das Schwein nur auf dir herum. Du setzt dich jetzt hin und ruhst dich aus.“ 

Er hebt den Kopf und sieht John herausfordernd an. 

Und selbst wenn der ihm nicht ausdrücklich Recht geben will (er _weiß_ , dass Thomas richtig liegt), zuckt er übertrieben mit den Schultern und sein Kopf verschwindet wieder in der grausigen Finsternis. Seine Befindlichkeiten sind etwas, was Thomas nicht weniger interessieren könnte. Vorsichtig fasst er nach Newts Schulter und schiebt den Jungen zum Hühnerstall herüber, wo es zumindest einen kleinen schattigen Fleck neben der Überdachung gibt, Thomas einen mit Emaille überzogenen Wassereimer auf den Kopf stellt und Newt bedeutet, sich darauf zu setzen. 

„Bleib hier! Du solltest etwas trinken.“ 

Er erwartet fast, dass Newt augenblicklich wieder aufspringt, als er sich ein paar Schritte entfernt und im Proviantsack, den er heute Morgen bei Frypan bekommen hat, nach seiner Wasserflasche wühlt.  
Doch Newt sieht ihm nur mit schwachem Skeptizismus nach, zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und blinzelt langsam. 

„Hier. Trink ruhig aus.“  
Thomas reicht ihm die Flasche. 

„Tommy...“

„Nein, trink aus. Ich kann mir jederzeit neues holen. Und wenn du jetzt auch nur daran denkst, wieder aufzustehen, hau ich dir eine rein. Nur, damit du Bescheid weißt.“ 

Nun, das war vielleicht nicht ganz angebracht. Thomas weicht ein paar Schritte zurück und tut so, als würde er sich am Maschendrahtzaun zu schaffen machen. An zwei-drei Stellen sitzt der noch zu locker. Definitiv.  
Und vielleicht denkt er zuviel darüber nach, dass Newt sich von einer Wand gestürzt hat um zu sterben. Vielleicht findet er, dass die Ringe unter den Augen des Jungen zu schwarz sind.  
Vielleicht geht ihn das alles nichts an. Aber er kann nicht anders.

„Faszinierend“, ist alles, was Newt dazu sagt. Doch er setzt die Flasche an seine spröden Lippen und trinkt und trinkt und Thomas sieht dabei zu, wie Newts Adamsapfel beim Schlucken auf- und abhüpft, als wäre er ein Spielzeug.  
Und dann: „Wie nennst du das? Aggressives Umsorgen?“  
Er lacht leise durch die Nase. 

Thomas zuckt defensiv mit den Schultern;  
„Tut mir leid, aber du hast ausgesehen wie der Tod.“ 

„Das bringt es so mit sich, wenn man den ganzen Tag lang Tiere tötet.“  
Newt schaut auf seine Füße, dann ahmt er Thomas' Bewegung des Schulternzuckens nach.  
„Sind nicht viele gemacht dafür. Man braucht 'nen starken Magen.“

 _Du hattest kein Problem mit dem Versuch, dich selbst umzubringen_ will Thomas sagen.

Was er tatsächlich laut ausspricht, ist:  
„Du brauchst keinen starken Magen. Du brauchst eine Pause.“ 

Einige Sekunden verfliegen zwischen ihnen. Sie werden vom Gackern und Glucksen der Hühner, vom Wind in den Bäumen, von den Rufen einzelner Glader bei der Arbeit ausgefüllt.  
„Ist doch so“, murmelt Thomas und lässt von dem Maschendraht ab, als Newt nicht antwortet. 

„ _Du_ bist müde. Ich seh das doch. Ich wette, jeder sieht das.“ 

Sein Gegenüber schaut entschieden zur Seite. Er kaut auf seiner Unterlippe herum und Thomas kann sehen, wie sich winzige, durchsichtige Hautfetzen dabei ablösen, wie es darunter rot wird.  
„Besser wär's, wenn nicht“, nuschelt er.  
„Außerdem spielt das keine Rolle.“ 

„Wieso? Du hast mich auch unzählige Male gefragt, ob ich müde bin.“ 

Newt zieht tiefen Atem in seine Brust. Sein Blick streift Thomas, als würde er fliehen wollen und dabei versehentlich auf ihn treffen. 

„Du bist ja auch-“, fängt Newt an, aber dann scheinen ihm die Worte irgendwo in der Kehle steckenzubleiben. 

„Egal“, beeilt er sich dann zu sagen.  
„Spielt keine Rolle. Hier kann sich keiner Faulenzen leisten. Jeder packt mit an. Danke für das Wasser, Tommy.“ 

Er rafft sich mühsam auf und für einen winzigen Augenblick verlagert er so viel Gewicht wie möglich auf sein gutes Bein. Dann wirft er Thomas die Flasche zu und humpelt zurück zum Schlachthaus. 

Das Blut an seinen Händen ist inzwischen getrocknet. 

– 

Weihnachten. 

Das Wort trifft Thomas wie ein Schlag, als er nachts in seiner Hängematte liegt und sinnierend zu den Sternen aufsieht. Darüber sinnierend, wie er Newt irgendwie zu einer Pause verhelfen kann und ob es irgendetwas gibt, an das er sich erinnert, was _schön_ ist. 

Denn vielleicht braucht Newt nur eine kleine schöne Sache, um nicht mehr ganz so müde zu sein. 

Thomas kann sich nicht an Weihnachten erinnern. Nun, nicht konkret. Es ist, als ob jemand alle seine Erinnerungen geblockt hat, die mit _ihm_ persönlich zu tun haben. Aber da sind Assoziationen zu Kälte, Schnee, Lichtern, Tannengrün und Melodien, so vielen Melodien. Sein Bewusstsein kann sie nicht greifen, aber sie sind wie ein Hintergrundrauschen, immer da und rätselhaft. 

Er will Newt schöne Dinge geben. Das ist das zweite, was er begreift – ein Gedanke, der seit Tagen in seinem Hinterkopf sitzt und sich nun endlich zu Worten formt.  
Er würde Newt am liebsten _alle_ schönen Dinge dieser Welt geben. Er würde Newt am allerliebsten... 

Seine Ideen schweifen ab. 

Er denkt noch immer an Tannenbäume und Lichter und diese vielen, in seinem Gehirn weggeschlossenen Melodien, als er morgens zum Treffpunkt kommt, an den man ihn bestellt hat, damit Minho, der Anführer der Läufer, ihn einarbeiten kann. 

Tatsächlich steht der Junge schon dort, beide Hände an den Lederriemen seines Leibgeschirrs und sieht in der Morgensonne viel zu cool für Thomas aus.  
„Hi“, grüßt er.  
„Bist du bereit?“  
Er blinzelt gegen das helle Licht aus der östlichen Ecke. Seine Haare sind perfekt in Form gebracht. Läufer, so lernt Thomas in diesem Moment, sind womöglich ein recht eitles Völkchen. Lauf um dein Leben, aber sieh dabei wenigstens gut aus.

Thomas sieht ihn an, blinzelt und stößt einen sehr langen Atem aus. 

„Nein“, sagt er. 

Es ist beinahe komödiantisch, wie Minho in seiner Bewegung, sich halb herumzudrehen, um Thomas irgendwohin zu führen, stockt und sich roboterartig mit erhobenen Augenbrauen zurückdreht:  
„...hast du gerade 'nein' gesagt?“ 

„Habe ich.“ 

„Aber...“ Jetzt zieht der Junge die Augenbrauen zusammen. Thomas ist ihm nicht böse. Er selbst wäre auch verwirrt. Nein, das stimmt nicht ganz: Er selbst _ist_ verwirrt über die Entscheidung, die er gerade getroffen hat. 

„Ich dachte, du willst ein Läufer sein. Seit Wochen liegst du uns doch allen damit in den Ohren. Und jetzt stellst du dich hier hin und sagst, du willst nicht mehr?!“  
Minho verschränkt die Arme. 

„Das stimmt nicht“, antwortet Thomas.  
„Ich will das immer noch. Sehr sogar. Es gibt da nur etwas, das gerade wichtiger ist. Daher wäre es toll, wenn du auf mich warten könntest. Und wenn nicht...“  
Er schaut auf die Grashalme zu seinen Füßen und kaut auf seiner Unterlippe herum.  
„...dann habe ich eben Pech gehabt. Entschuldige mich.“ 

 

– 

Es sind zwei Dinge, die seine Brust auseinander zu ziehen drohen.  
Das Labyrinth – das rufende, fremde Labyrinth, in dem Tod und Verderben und vielleicht die Freiheit wartet – und Newt. 

Er will sie beide haben. Ersteres bezwingen, letzteren...befrieden. 

Tatsächlich hat Thomas bereits blutige Hände, als Newt keine Stunde nach dem Gespräch mit Minho durch den Eingang des Schlachthauses gestürzt kommt und ihn mit einem brennenden Blick bedenkt.  
„Was soll das hier?!“ 

Es ist ein sehr merkwürdiger Augenblick.  
Denn Thomas hat gerade einem Ferkel die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Das Tier zuckt unter seinen Fingern, ergießt sich dunkelrot über seine Hände und er schluckt und schluckt und schluckt und plötzlich fällt ihm ein, dass Rot eine Weihnachtsfarbe ist. Dass es diesen Mann gibt in rotem Mantel und roter Mütze, der Geschenke bringt. 

Newt lässt ihn nicht weiterdenken.  
„Hast du den Verstand verloren?“, faucht er Thomas an. Seine Worte sind hart und britisch verschliffen und einzigartig. Nur Newt spricht so. 

„Dafür hast du Minho stehenlassen?!“ 

„Ich springe für dich ein, okay?“, sagt Thomas so ruhig er kann. Er versucht mit dem Gedanken fertig zu werden, dass er gerade ein Tierbaby umgebracht hat und dass Newt ihn gerade anschreit, hilft dabei nicht sonderlich. 

„Ich hab' dich nicht darum gebeten!“, poltert der Junge. 

„Wasch dir die Pfoten und dann sieh zu, dass du zu Minho kommst! Er ist noch nicht los.“

Oh, denkt Thomas. Das ist Newts Befehlston. Soweit wie etwas, was er sagt, an einen Befehl herankommt: Rauh, spröde, betont ungeduldig. 

„Nein“, sagt Thomas. Seine Hände zittern. Das Blut des Ferkels fließt langsam über die vorgesehene Rinne ab. Er dreht das scharfe Messer in seinen Händen. Der nächste Schritt ist, den Bauch aufzuschneiden und das Tier auszunehmen. Dann muss es gehäutet werden, zerteilt und verpackt, damit Frypan es frisch zubereiten kann.  
Okay. Seine Finger zittern. Aber wenigstens muss er nicht kotzen. 

Er schaut auf zu Newt und wird mit einem zornigen Blick bedacht.  
„Tommy“, sagt der Junge warnend ruhig.  
„Hau ab!“ 

„Nein!“

Entsetzt sieht er, wie Newt über die Absperrung steigt, die den Gang von der Schlachtstelle trennt. Er packt Thomas' rechte Hand mit dem Messer und für einen kleinen Augenblick sind hektische, zankende Bewegungen zwischen ihnen. Wie ein kleines Handgemenge. 

„Lass los“, japst Thomas.

„Wenn du denkst, ich lass zu, wie du deinen einzigen Lebenstraum in diesem Höllenloch fahrenlässt, hast du dich geschnitten!“, zischt Newt und er drückt zu, drückt so fest zu, dass Thomas' Hand aufgeht. Das Messer fällt scheppernd zu Boden. 

„Ich brauch kein Mitleid, also verschwinde endlich!“ 

„Das ist kein Mitleid“, presst Thomas hervor. Er schwankt und muss sich für Halt an Newt abstützen. Dabei verteilt er Schweineblut auf dessen hellem Hemd und es sieht aus, als hätte er den Jungen besudelt. 

„Das ist ein Weihnachtsgeschenk!“

Es wird still zwischen ihnen. 

Newt ist so nahe, dass Thomas seinen Atem gegen seine eigene Wange fühlen kann. Er riecht sauer. 

„Ein was?“, murmelt der Junge irritiert.  
Seine Augenbrauen sind zusammengezogen und dazwischen furcht sich eine tiefe Falte. 

„Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk“, wiederholt Thomas hilflos. Sein Herz hämmert schmerzhaft gegen den Brustkorb, als wäre dieser mit einem Mal ein viel zu kleines Behältnis für die Dinge, die dort im Inneren von Thomas' Brust anschwellen. Er denkt daran, dass das Herz des Ferkels nicht mehr schlägt, aber wohl noch warm ist und dass Newts Herz sehr wohl noch klopft, aber vielleicht schon ein bisschen erkaltet ist.  
Und dann: Vielleicht ist er, Thomas, in seinem früheren Leben ein wirklich schlechter Poet gewesen. 

Newt blinzelt ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Wenigstens versucht er ihn nicht mehr aus dem Weg zu schubsen. Eine seiner Hände verkrallt sich langsam am Kragen von Thomas' Shirt, die andere legt sich an seine Stirn. 

„Bist du krank?“, fragt er schließlich verständnislos. 

„Kannst du dich nicht an Weihnachten erinnern?“  
Ja, Thomas würde am liebsten eine Hand auf Newts legen, doch er besinnt sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass sie voller Blut sind. 

„An – ich weiß nicht – an Geschenke und an Tannenbäume und Weihnachtslieder und so? Und dass es ein Fest ist, an dem man sich gut fühlt und mal eine Pause von allem macht? Weil ich mich erinnern kann, wenigstens ein ganz kleines Bisschen.“  
Er schüttelt schnell den Kopf, als Newts Augen größer werden;  
„Nichts davon hat etwas damit zu tun, wie wir hierhergekommen sind – glaub mir, mich frustriert das auch. Vielleicht war das ja das Ziel – ich weiß noch, was Weihnachten ist, aber nicht mehr, wer ich war, als ich gefeiert habe. Und wie ich es gefeiert habe. Und ob ich eine Familie hatte, mit der ich es gefeiert habe. Aber vielleicht konnten sie diese Erinnerungen nicht alle löschen, weil ich weiß, weil ich _fühle_ , dass es schön war. Und du...“ 

Er schluckt leicht und sieht nach unten auf den Boden im Dämmerlicht des Schlachthauses. Um sie herum blöken Schafe und Schweine schreien, weil sie das Blut und den Tod riechen können, und Stiere treten nervös von einem Bein auf das andere.  
Es ist wie mit ihnen, geht Thomas in diesem Moment auf. Sie leben in mitten ihres Schlachthauses und jeden Moment könnte der Tod sie ereilen, und sie haben Blut an ihren Händen und Leere in ihren Köpfen.  
Aber trotzdem kann das nicht das Ende sein.

„Du solltest jedenfalls auch mal etwas Schönes haben“, presst er heraus.  
„Egal, ob gerade Weihnachten ist oder nicht.“ 

Newt sieht ihn sehr, sehr lange an. Im Halbdunkeln ist seine Haut voller Schatten, seine Augen sind tiefe, schwarze Löcher.  
Thomas kann spüren, wie der Junge in seinem Kopf offensichtlich verzweifelt nach irgendeiner sarkastischen Entgegnung sucht und keine findet, weil es für diesen zusammenhangslosen Kram, den Thomas ihm da gerade entgegengeschleudert hat, gar keine Antwort gibt. 

„Warum?“, ist das einzige, was er nach gefühlten Minuten sagt. Nur das. 

Und Thomas findet, dass, wenn er nun schon einmal damit angefangen hat, so ekelhaft ehrlich zu sein, er damit auch gleich weitermachen kann. 

„Weil ich das so will. Weil ich dich gern hab.“ 

Er wartet fast darauf, dass Gally unter irgendeinem Bottich, in dem sie die Häute aufbewahren zum Gerben, hervorgekrochen kommt und ihn anschreit, dass er schon wieder Regeln bricht. Weil man sich in der Glade nicht über Gefühle unterhält oder so etwas. 

Newt presst die Lippen aufeinander und sieht zu Boden.  
Als er wieder hochschaut, sieht Thomas – trotz des Dämmerlichtes – dass seine Augen feucht glänzen. 

„Du bist ein Idiot“, sagt der Junge. 

„Der dümmste Shank, der mir je untergekommen ist.“ 

Er tritt schwankend zurück und klettert über die Absperrung zurück auf den Gang. Thomas sieht ihm schweigend nach; schwitzend und schwer atmend und blutig. 

Newt humpelt aus dem Schlachthaus, als wäre jemand darauf aus, _ihn_ mit einem Messer zu häuten. 

– 

Dieses Mal hält Thomas durch.  
Es spielt keine Rolle, dass er sich nach dieser Sache mit Newt am Morgen am liebsten in eine Ecke einrollen und für die nächsten zehn Jahre schlafen möchte.  
Aufgeben, ahnt er nun schon länger, liegt nicht in seiner Natur. 

Bis zum frühen Nachmittag hilft er John, die fettesten Junghähne und zwei weitere Ferkel auszusuchen. Er schlachtet und nimmt aus, zerteilt und verpackt, bringt das Fleisch zu Frypan hinüber und säubert bis zum Abend Geräte und Schlachtstellen. 

Er denkt daran, dass die Hühner und Schweine und Kühe bis zu ihrem Ableben wenigstens einigermaßen friedlich leben. Unter freiem Himmel, im Sonnenschein und mit genügend Gras und Körnern und Wasser. Vielleicht streichelt irgendwer sie noch ab und zu. 

Als er abends zu den Gemeinschaftsduschen hinüberläuft und sich im Westen die Sonne golden senkt, weiß er nicht mehr, was er eigentlich will. Weitermachen oder nicht, zum Nichtfleischesser konvertieren oder nicht, Newt suchen um mit ihm zu reden oder nicht.  
Das Rot erinnert ihn an Weihnachten. 

Beim Abendessen sitzt er schweigend bei Teresa und Chuck. Minho kommt vorbei und schaut ihn so vielsagend an, dass es Thomas frustriert, dass er all die in der Luft hängen Worte nicht deuten kann. 

Direkt in seinem Schlepptau ist Alby. Er bleibt an ihrem Tisch stehen, in seinen Händen ein vollgehäufter Teller, und er beugt sich herunter zu Thomas.  
„Rede mit Newt“, sagt er und lächelt schwach.  
Das ist alles. Er klopft Thomas auf die Schulter und ist wieder auf und davon zum Elitetisch mit Minho und Gally und... eigentlich Newt. Nur, dass genau dieser fehlt. 

Es ist überhaupt sehr still heute Abend.  
Um das Lagerfeuer herum sitzen Glader und trinken Gallys seltsames Gesöff wie am ersten Tag und dazwischen lachen einige, raufen oder boxen sich in die Schulter. 

Newt ist nirgends zu sehen.  
Niemand will ihn gesehen haben. Selbst Gally schüttelt den Kopf, als er ihn fragt, natürlich nicht ohne ihn verurteilend unter seinen gesenkten, teuflischen Augenbrauen anzusehen. 

Am Ende des Abends steht Thomas sehr resigniert da und kommt zu der Erkenntnis, dass er, was auch immer er da an Freundschaft mit Newt hatte, vermutlich versaut hat. 

Vielleicht existiert so etwas wie Freundschaft nicht zwischen Gladern. Nur Zweck-Kameradschaft. Vielleicht ist man nur so etwas wie Arbeitskollegen und man hat ihm diesen Teil bei der Einführungstour nicht mitgeteilt.  
Vielleicht hat ihm Newt selbst das vorenthalten. 

– 

Es ist mitten in der Nacht, als er eine Berührung an seiner Schulter fühlt. 

Thomas kämpft sich aus schwarzem, traumlosen Schlaf hoch und versucht, die Spinne oder den Käfer oder was auch immer dort an seinem Arm sitzt, wegzuwischen. Als er die Augen aufzwingt, erschreckt er sich nicht einmal. 

Zwischen glitzernden Punkten von Millionen in der Ferne verbrennender Sonnen taucht Newts Gesicht vor ihm auf, als sei er selbst Sternenstaub.  
Er hat wie immer dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und Lippen, die zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst sind. Stumm legt er einen Finger daran um Thomas zu bedeuten, leise zu sein, und Thomas ist sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das Traum oder Wirklichkeit ist. 

Wie in Trance lässt er sich aus seiner Hängematte hochziehen und folgt Newt in dieselben Schatten der Nacht, die den Jungen eben ausgespuckt haben müssen. 

„Wo hast du die ganze Zeit gesteckt?“, wispert er, als sie außer Hörweite des Lagers sind. Seine Füße schlafen noch: Er stolpert dauernd.  
Doch Newt, der es gewohnt ist, stetig diesen leicht schwankenden Gang zu laufen, hält Thomas' Hand und bewahrt ihn davor, über die ein oder andere Baumwurzel zu stolpern. 

Und dann stehen sie plötzlich mitten in finsterer Stille unter einer großen Tanne. 

Ihr Grün säuselt leise im Nachtwind. Newt nickt in Richtung der Äste. Sein Gesicht ist in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr als ein Umriss. 

Thomas hebt die Hand und fährt mit den Fingern über einen ausladenden Ast des Baumes, über die glatten Nadeln. Bis ihm ein Gedanke kommt. Er zieht den Zweig zu sich herab, an sein Gesicht, und saugt daran Atem ein. 

Die Bilder in seinem Kopf explodieren: Eierpunsch, Geschenkpapier, Zuckerstangen, Lebkuchen, bunte Lichter, überall so viele Lichter und Melodien, Melodien, Melodien. Darüber der Klang von Glöckchen und eine geschmückte Tanne in der Ecke des Raumes. 

Als er den Zweig wieder loslässt, drückt es feucht in seinen Augenwinkeln. 

Newt schaut ihn lange an. Er hat den Kopf leicht schief gelegt.  
„Ich weiß“, flüstert er ruhig.  
„Schon okay, Tommy. Mir ging's genauso. Kannst du dich an irgendetwas erinnern?“ 

Er schließt die Augen. Eigentlich spielt das keine Rolle, denn es ist dunkel, dunkel, _dunkel_.  
Aber er kann fremde Fingerspitzen an seiner Schulter fühlen. Es sind zarte, hauchende Bewegungen, die an seinem Oberarm hinabgleiten, die über dein Handgelenk streifen.  
Vorsichtig fasst er nach ihnen bevor sie von ihm ablassen. 

„Ich glaube, wir waren in Ordnung“, murmelt er. Es ist nicht das, wonach die Glader suchen. Es wird ihnen nicht helfen, aus dem Labyrinth zu entkommen oder Griever zu töten. 

Es _ist_ einfach nur. 

„Ich glaube, wir waren glücklich.“ 

Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, ist Newt sehr, sehr nahe. Ihrer beider Finger verschränken sich schüchtern. 

„Glaube ich auch“, sagt der Junge. Als er nickt, streifen Strähnen seines zerzausten Haares Thomas' Stirn. 

„Lass mich dir auch was schenken. Okay?“ 

Thomas nickt hilflos gegen ihn.  
Weil es so dunkel ist, nimmt er seinen Gegenüber mit allem wahr, was er hat. Das Geräusch seines Atems. Die Wärme auf seinen Wangen. 

Und schließlich den Geschmack seiner Lippen. Irgendwie.  
Newts Mund streift seinen zaghaft und Thomas fasst mit der freien Hand nach dem Hinterkopf des Jungen.  
„Gib mir noch einen“, flüstert er bettelnd, kaum dass Newt sich von ihm löst, als wolle er so tun, als sei das hier gerade gar nicht geschehen.  
„Bitte, gib mir noch einen!“ 

In der Finsternis spürt er Newts verschämtes Grinsen mehr als dass er es sieht:  
„Okay.“ 

Der Junge legt die Arme an Thomas' Hüften und dann wandern seine Hände an ihnen hinauf an den Rücken, sind warm und zierlich. 

Es ist die erste Umarmung in Thomas' neuem Leben. 

Es sind die ersten Küsse. Es ist das erste Mal das zitternde Gefühl einer Zungenspitze, die scheu seine Lippen streichelt.  
Es ist das erste Mal, dass für einen Augenblick _alles_ stimmt. 

„Frohe Weihnachten“, entfährt es ihm bevor er darüber nachdenken kann und kaum dass ihre Münder sich voneinander lösen. 

Newt lacht leise schnaubend und rümpft die Nase;  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass man das an Weihnachten tut. Mal davon abgesehen, dass wir nicht mal wissen, ob es das noch gibt. Und wann es ist.“ 

Das macht nichts, findet Thomas. Die Erinnerung an dieses Fest ist so etwas wie ein Lichtblick. 

Genau wie Newt. Er hat gerne beides zusammen. 

„Du bist also nicht mehr sauer, weil ich dir deine Aufgabe weggenommen habe?“, wispert er gegen die Wange des anderen Jungen bis er einen Kuss über die Worte legen kann. 

„Ich war nie sauer, Greenie. Nur entsetzt.“ 

„Ich konnte es nicht _nicht_ machen.“  
Thomas' Daumen tastet über Newts Wange. Zum einen, weil er sie kaum sieht. Zum anderen, weil er wissen möchte, wie sich der Junge anfühlt. Wie sich jeder einzelne Zentimeter anfühlt.  
„Ich wollte dich nicht bevormunden oder bemitleiden oder sonstwas. Ich wollte dich nur...“ 

Da ist ein Hohlraum in seinem Satz und Thomas kaut auf seiner Unterlippe, als hätte er das Wort dort verloren. 

„Beschützen?“, sagt Newt leise. 

Thomas nickt vorsichtig. 

„Das ist in Ordnung. Ich versteh das. Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber dann wieder doch.“ Dann wischt er sich fahrig über sein Gesicht.  
„Da soll sich noch einer auskennen. Keine Ahnung, was das hier ist.“ 

Oh, Thomas hätte schon einen Begriff dafür. Aber der ist so gigantisch und überwältigend, dass er ihn nicht ausspricht.  
Er hat Angst davor. Stattdessen kostet er lieber mehr von dem Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und nun ja, in seinen Lenden, wenn er den Jungen in seinen Armen noch einmal küsst. 

„Vielleicht ergibt es morgen mehr Sinn?“, probiert er versöhnlich. 

„Wollen wir darüber schlafen?“ 

Newts Stirn liegt an seiner. Es sollte nicht so beruhigend sein, gegeneinander zu atmen. 

„Sollten wir“, stimmt der Junge zu. 

„Wobei ich nicht unbedingt schlafen will.“ 

Seine langen, schlanken Finger zupfen am Saum von Thomas' Hemd. 

„Oh“, macht Thomas. Er spürt, wie das Kribbeln sich langsam und wohltuend in seinem ganzen Körper verteilt. 

„Wir können auch darüber _schlafen_.“ 

„Ja“, murmelt Newt und drückt ihn noch ein wenig fester.  
„Lass uns hier _schlafen_.“ 

„Unter dem Weihachtsbaum?“

„Unter dem Weihnachtsbaum.“ 

Über ihnen erstrecken sich flüsternde Tannenzweige und ein unendlicher, sehr fremder Himmel. Sternenstaub. Erinnerungen an Melodien.  
Thomas betastet und küsst vorsichtig, _wird_ betastet und geküsst.  
Er könnte das für die Ewigkeit so weitermachen. Er würde dafür auch weiter töten. 

Oh Himmel. 

Er ist ganz sicher, Weihnachten wurde in seiner alten Welt bestimmt nicht _so_ gefeiert. 

 

**ENDE**

**Author's Note:**

> Die beiden dazu Erfundenen, William und John, gehen natürlich zurück auf Shakespeare und John Locke zurück. Wenn schon, dann richtig. 
> 
> Und im Nachhinein bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich mich richtig erinnere, dass Newt früher ein Runner war. Verzeihung, wenn nicht.


End file.
